Amor vampiro
by Mark T. T
Summary: Draco es convertido en un vampiro por una mujer que ya conocemos. Mientras este en Hogwarts intentara ocultarlo, pero a su vez las verdades y el amor seran imposibles de ocultar. Pronto veran el mundo vampiro, y los problemas y metas que tienen. DG
1. Solo por toda la eternidad

Amor vampiro

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Cap 1. Solo por toda la eternidad _ __

Algunas personas dicen que los vampiros odian la luz del sol, que se pueden convertir en murcielagos, y que duermen en ataudes. Esas personas, son ignorantes.

Los vampiros no odiamos la luz del sol, el problema es que ella  nos lastima, por que los vampiros somos criaturas de la noche, somos amados por la luna, odiados por el sol. Los vampiros tampoco dormimos en ataudes, no tenemos tan mal gusto, eso es solo una historia de un tipo que no sabía que más inventar. 

Solo los vampiros que lograron ser animagos en su vida mortal se pueden convertir en murcielagos. Ya inmortales uno no puede aprender esos trucos. 

Muchas personas dicen que los vampiros no se pueden enamorar, ya que no tienen sentimientos. Pero estan equivocados. Yo soy un vampiro y estoy enamorado.

Te contare mi historia para que entiendas todo. 

Despues de eso te mordere, ya que tengo hambre, me gusta tomar la sangre de personas informadas.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Todo comenzo una fria noche de verano. Estaba en la mansión Malfoy paseando por los pasillos, no podía dormir, mucho pensamientos de mi padre no me dejaban en paz. Solo la imagen de mi orgulloso padre sufriendo en una celda en Azkaban obligado a sentirse teriblemente desdischado y a recordar los pensamientos mas horribles de su vida, me mortificaba. 

Iba caminando por un pasillo largo, lleno de cuadros de antecedentes mios, preguntandome cuales eran los horribles recuerdos que mi padre pensaba al estar cerca de un dementor, cuando escuche un ruido. 

Lo reconoci en seguida: eran pasos, y provenia del cuarto cuya entrada se encontraba alado de mi.  

Los elfos domesticos trabajaban a la media noche en la mansion Malfoy,  pero en ese momento eran las 3 de la mañana, era imposible que algun elfo estubiera limpiando algo en la biblioteca. Mi madre se la pasaba casi siempre encerrada en su cuarto desde que papa fue mandado a Azkaban. 

Solo habia una respuesta: Habia un intruso en la casa.

Sacando la varita de mi bolsillo abri la puerta que llevaba a la inmensa biblioteca, que le ha pertenecido a mi familia por siglos. 

El cuarto estaba obscuro, y todo parecia completamente normal. Me meti en el, y aprete el boton que encederia todas las antorchas en el lugar. Sujetando la varita fuertemente con mi mano derecha, comenze a buscar con la mirada algun movimiento. 

Entonces las antorchas se apagaron solas, dejandome en la obscuridad. 

-Hola Draco.- escuche una voz femenina a mis espaldas. 

Alarmado di la vuelta y apunte mi varita hacie enfrente. No veia nada. 

-Quien eres?- pregunte firmemente, no dejaba que el miedo se apoderase de mi. 

-Ya me conoces, soy amiga de tu papa.- 

Amiga de mi papa? Mi papa no tenía amigos. Al menos...que fuese una mortifago. 

-Eres seguidora de Ya-Sabes-Quien?- pregunte.  

-Soy  más que simplemente una seguidora suya. Soy su mas fiel mortifago.- respondio ella. 

Yo me quede callado. Nunca supe quien era el más fiel de todos, sabía que mi papá no lo era, ya que él nunca se esforzo en buscarlo cuando Voldemort habia caido. 

-Soy Bellatrix Lestrange.- agregó ella. 

Mi boca se abrió, si había escuchado de ella. Había estado por muchos años en Azkaban ya que nunca fingio no ser seguidora de Voldemort. 

-Y que haces aqui a esta hora.-  pregunte. 

-En verdad, te estaba buscando.  

Yo subi la mirada. Que era lo que quería? Esto difinitivamente era raro. Mis ojos ya se estaban acostumbados a la obscuridad y ya podia notar la figura de ella recargada a la puerta, la cual habia cerrado. 

-Que es lo que quieres de mi? – le pregunte. 

-Quiero tu inteligencia, tu poder de mago.........quiero tu sangre limpia y orgullosa. 

Yo palidecí, ya me estaba asustando. Esto era muy raro. 

-Enciende las luces. 

-Ok.- dijo ella, y la mitad de las antorchas se encendieron. El cuarto estaba medio obscuro. Pero ya la podia ver con claridad, tenia el pelo largo, y era algo flaca, pero no veia el efecto que se tenía que ver por estar tanto tiempo en Azkaban. Se veia exactamente como en las fotos que había visto de ella cuando era joven y hermosa. Algo raro estaba pasando difinitivamente.  

Ella sonrió. 

-Ya que no llegas rapido al punto te voy a ayudar. Soy un vampiro. 

Yo palideci. 

-Y no creas que fue un ataque. Yo quise que me convirtieran en vampiro. Veras, despues de todo el incidente en el departamento de Misterio el año pasado, Ya-Sabes-Quien se enojo mucho con migo. Me dijo que falle en la mision, que provoque el encarcelamiento de muchos de sus mortifagos y que no le die la profecia sana y salva. 

-Ya que yo fui su mortifago más fiel, no quiso quitarme la vida ni torturame. Y me dijo que no me quería volver. Me entenderas que esto fue muy doloroso para mi. Ya que yo lo amo. Me dijo que la única manera con la que me podria perdonar, era si le traia poder.- continuo ella. 

-Y pensaste en convertirte en un vampiro.- le complete. 

Ella sonrio.  

-Ves, no eres tan tonto despues de todo. 

-Pero tu si que eres tonta. – dije yo, y me comenze a reir. No sabia bien por que, no me daba cuenta que eso era muy peligroso ya que eso la enfadaria. Pero tenia que decirselo. – piensas que los vampiros son mas poderosos que los magos? 

Ella dejo de sonreir. 

- Ya se que los vampiros son inmortales y todo. Pero los vampiros que fueron magos pierden muchos si no todos de sus poderes. Te ves obligada a vivir siempre en la noche, y tienes que alimentarte con la sangre de los demas. Y por ultimo, los vampiros pueden ser auyentados o asesinados facilmente con un contrahechizo. 

-Crees que no se todo eso?- me pregunto.-veras, la idea de convertirme en un vampiro no se me ocurrio a mi misma. Yo fui con una hechizera vudu para pedirle opinion. Con la unica hechizera vudu que existe en Inglaterra. Quien es la madre de uno de los magos mas poderosos. Nadie sabe eso, ya que su hijo lo ha escondido muy bien, el le dijo que el no seria su hijo si ella seguia con esa magia tan negra y poderosa que es el vudu. Y entonces ella dejo de ser su madre. Para ambos el uno y el otro estan muertos. Estoy hablando claro de Albus Dumbledore y su madre. 

Yo abri la boca, nunca supe nada de la madre de Dumbledore, y nunca me imagine que sequia viva. Ni siquiera sabia si habian magos vudu en inglaterra todavia. 

-Esta hechizera me dijo que habia una forma en la que un vampiro que fue mago en su vida mortal tenga todos sus poderes. Y que el hechizo para soportar la luz del sol lo puede hacer cualquiera. Claro, estoy hablando de magia vudu. Lo que tengo que hacer primero es tomar la sangre y convertir 13 magos sangre limpia en un mes, y hacer un sacrificio con uno de ellos. Luego le doy el cuerpo a ella. Y ella hara lo siguiente. Tienes suerte que tu no eres el sacrificio. 

Yo palideci. Iba a tomar mi sangre. Y lo mas seguro era que me iba a matar. 

- No, no te voy a matar, pero si voy a tomar tu sangre. – dijo ella, y sonrio al ver mi cara en shock. No sabia que los vampiros sabian leer mentes. – No te voy a matar ya que eres el hijo de un fiel mortifago. Pero te voy a convertir en uno de nosotros. 

Entonces reaccione. Lo malo es que todavia no nos habian enseñado el contrahechizo para los vampiros. Asi que comenze a correr hacia el otro lado de la biblioteca, tenia la mente en blanco, no sabia que hecizo utilizar para defenderme. Sabia que Bellatrix me estaba haciendo eso.

Pero fui muy lento para ella, con su fuerza sobrenatural me alcanzo con facilidad por la espalda, y clavo sus dos colmillos a mi garganta. 

No era tan doloroso como pensaba, solo me comenze a sentir cada vez mas y mas debil. Y comenze a notar que el color de mi piel se iba palideciendo con rapidez.

Despues de como un minuto yo casi ya no podia pensar y estaba comenzando a sentir un dolor en mi garganta. Entonces me solto y yo cai al suelo. 

Con sus manos frias me dio la vuelta y se mordio su propia mano,  provocando que comenzase a sangrar. Me puso su mano en la boca. 

-Toma. Te salvara la vida. 

Y asi hice. Cuando comenze a tomarla, note que no me gustaba para nada su sabor, y que me daba algo de asco. Pero despues de un momento comenzo a saber mejor. 

Entonces me comenze a sentir peor, y sabia que me estaba muriendo. De repente, todo se volvio obscuro. Y supe, que ya estaba muerto.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abri los ojos con lentitud. Lo primero que vi fue el alto techo de la biblioteca, todo estaba borroso.Entonces me acorde de todo lo que había pasado. Y de repente senti una fuerza que nunca habia sentido.

Me pare y vi que Bellatrix me estaba sonriendo. Vi mi mano y note que estaba un poco mas palida de lo normal. 

Veia todo con una claridad que no había tenido antes. Mi cuerpo lo sentía tan lleno de vida, y muerto al mismo tiempo. 

Queria ver mi cara en el espejo, vi uno que estaba en una pared entre dos muebles llenos de libros y me acerce.

Al estar en frente de el. No vi un reflejo mio. Y enseguida palideci. Entonces me di cuenta que ya no era un mortal. Y que ya no estaba vivo. Era inmortal, y era un vampiro. 

Voltee a ver a Bellatrix quien tenia las manos cruzadas. 

- Tu eres el primero de los trece, Draco. Sientete orgulloso. Y piensa en lo bueno de ser un vampiro. Tienes vida eterna. Y para que veas que no soy tan mala como paresco que te voy a dar la pocion vudu que te protegera contra el sol.  

De su manto saco un pequeño frasco de vidrio con un liquido negro en el y me lo dio. 

-Te doy un consejo, y procura ser algo discreto si no quieres que todos sepan que eres un vampiro. Desde ahora tendras una vida solitaria. Ya que todo amigo que tengas te provocara un hambre inmensa. 

Riendose volteo y se fue de la biblioteca y de la mansion. 

Dejandome a mi solo.  

Entonces voltee a mi liquido, lo abri y meti todo en mi boca. Sabia horrible, amargo y picante.

Esperaba que funcionase, y por suerte si lo hico. Horas despues mientras amanecia permaneci en el inmenso jardin de la mansion, y el sol no me hico ningun daño.  

No te voy a hacer la historia muy larga ya que me estas dando hambre, ya ves que me estoy fijando mucho en tu cuello y he notado la vena que tienes ahi. 

Primero no me atrevia a alimentarme de sangre humana, y por mas que intentaba luchar las ganas de tomar sangre, tenia una sed indescriptible. 

Entonces comenze a tomar sangre de mis elfos domesticos. Con el primero lo mate desafortundamente ya que no sabia controlar cuanta sangre debia de tomar.

Pero luego comenze a mejorar. Amenaze a los elfos a que los despediria si dijeran alguna palabra. 

Sabia que no lo dirian. Y aunque la sangre de elfo no me gustaba mucho, me calmaba algo la sed. No puedo decir que no me tentaba probar sangre humana, pero la tentacion no era tan grande ya que el unico humano que veia era mi madre. Y vampiro o no vampiro, nunca le pondria una mano en ella. 

Y asi paso el tiempo, nadie aparte de mis elfos sabia en lo que me habia vuelto. Y asi llego el momento de ir a Hogwarts.  

Para no hacer la historia muy larga les contare que desde el primer dia que estube ahi me comenze a aislar mucho. Note que era muy diferente a todos. Eras mas inteligente que antes, al igual que mas fuerte y rapido.  

Y todos me daban mucha hambre. 

Pero para no llamar mucho la atencion tenia que ir a las cenas y almuerzos en el gran salon. Nunca quise contarle a nadie lo que paso, por que sabia que Dumbledore sabria lo peligroso que soy y no habia manera de que me dejase seguir estudiando en Hogwarts. Pero yo queria seguir estudiando magia. Es cierto que los vampiros no son tan poderosos en la magia como los mortales, pero habian excepciones, y me gustaba pensar que yo era una de ellas. 

Lograba hacer todos los hechizos en las clases, ya no era el mejor en la casa de Slytherin, pero tampoco era el peor. Y con eso me conformaba. 

No me estaba gustando mi vida solitaria, y mi sed hacia la sangre humana comenzo a crecer mas y mas ya que estaba rodeado de centenares de ellos. 

En especial habia una que la veia deliciosa. Era muy bonita, y siempre estaba sonriendo. Nunca me habia llevado bien con ella, ya que nuestras familias no se querian mucho. 

Ginny Weasley. 

Comenze a notar lo hermonsa que se veia con pelo naranja, la forma que sus ojos tomaban cuando se reia.  

Pero lo que mas me gustaba de ella, era como sonrojaba. Era muy facil hacerla sonrojar. Me encantaba ver como su cara se volvia cada vez mas roja. Cuanta cantidad de sangre se acumulaba ahi. 

Tambien tenia un cuello hermoso. Y no estoy hablando de solo para morderlo, pero tambien para besarlo. 

Todo el tiempo me la pasaba solo y casi siempre pensaba en ella. 

Pero nunca pense en tomar su sangre, no queria hacerle daño. 

Hubo un momento que ya no pude resistir en probar la sangre humana. Y se me ocurrio una idea. 

Fui con Pansi Parkinson y la invite a dar una vuelta por los terrenos. Ella accedio sonrojada. No me gusto como sonrojaba, no se veia tan bien como se le veia con Ginny. 

Los terrenos estaban algo obscuros ya que estaba comensando a anocheser, y caminabamos los dos juntos, ella hablaba algo aburrido y yo no le hacia caso. Esperaba un momento en que estubieramos solos. Ya cuando este llego, yo me quede parado y ella me vio con una mirada confusa.  

Para hacerlo algo discreto la bese en la boca. 

No me gusto el beso, pero tenia mucha sed de esa sangre. Comenze a besarle la cara, y por ultimo su cuello, ella tenia los ojos cerrados.

Y lentamente undi mis dos colmillos en su cuello, y comenze a tomar la sangre. 

Sabia mucho mejore que la sangre de elfo. Era humana, y me daba mas fuerza. 

Fue cuidadoso de no quitarle mucho. Y despues de medio minuto la solte. 

Ella estaba debil, y estoy seguro que pensaba que era por el beso. 

-Eso...Eso fue increible.- fue lo que me dijo. 

Despues de eso, decidi seguir con ese plan, pero no podia seguir quitandole sangre a ella. Al dia siguiente fue a la enfermeria diciendo que se sentia mal. 

Asi comenze a invitar a muchas chicas, y note lo popular que era en mi casa. Nadie me decia que no. 

No podia tomar todas las noches, ya que tenia que pensar que me faltaba todo un año en Hogwarts.  

De vez en cuando daba mis paseos y le quitaba algo de sangre a una chica. 

Pero una vez todo salio mal. 

Estaba paseando con Millicent Bullstrode. Sabia que era algo fea. Pero era gorda. Mientras mas gorda mas sangre. 

Estabamos en el campo de Quidditch y ya era de noche. Acababa de anocheser.  

Comenze a besarla, y llege al cuello.  Comenze a tomar mas y mas sangre, y por alguna razon no pude detenerme. Llege hasta un minuto y medio tomandola hasta que la solte. Estaba tan debil que se callo al suelo desmayada. 

Escuche un ruido de un suspiro sorprendido, voltee y vi a Ginny Weasley con la mano en la boca. 

Habia visto todo, habia notado que me la pase siempre en el cuello, y que Millicent estaba muy palida. Tambien veia la sangre en mis labios. 

-Malfoy...- susurro ella. – No...no lo puedo creer...eres un.....un vampiro. 

Palideci, mi secreto iba a ser revelado, todos iban a saber, iba a ser rechazado, y expulsado de la escuela. Yo no me iban a cosiderar una persona sino una criatura. 

Ginny comenzo a correr hacia el castillo. Entonces la solucion me llego, y comenze a correr tras ella, la alcanze facilmente, ya que como todo vampiro, era diez veces mas rapido que un mortal.

La agarre por la espalda y ella intento liberarse.

Entonces le mordi el cuello, y comenze a tomar mucha sangre. Ginny comezo a gritar, pero luego se quedo callada. Era la sangre mas deliciosa que habia provado, y su piel era increiblemente suave. Tener el cuello tan de cerca era una bendicion. No tenia palabras para describirlo.  

Despues de un momento, la solte, y bese el lugar donde la habia mordido varias veces. Ella estaba muy palida y cayo al suelo, no estaba inconciente pero se desmayaria en cualquier momento. Me mordi la mano, justo en donde mi pulgar comenzaba y comence a sangrar. 

Y le di a Ginny mi sangre. Me sorprendio lo suave que se sentias los labios en mi pulgar y me pregunte como se sentiria besarlos.   

Despues de haber tomado un poco.  Le quite mi mano de la boca. Y ella desmayo. 

Sabia que eso no habia pasado. Su vida mortal habia muerto.  

Entonces abrio los ojos. Y fueron los ojos mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Ojos inmortales. 

De la vampira a la que yo cree, y la cual me pertenecia ahora. Yo le enseñaria todos los trucos, yo la protegeria, yo la amaria. 

Bellatrix se equivoco. 

No iba a estar solo por toda la eternidad.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Continuara........... 

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor diganme que piensan, a ver si lo continuo. 


	2. aprendiendo a ser

**_  Amor vampiro_**

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

****

_Capitulo 2: Aprendiendo a ser.._

Querido diario: 

Esta semana ha sido sin duda la semana mas rara de mi vida. 

No se como contartelo, todavia no me lo creo yo misma. No se que hacer, estoy confundida, asi que decidi sentarme y escribirlo todo. 

Te acuerdas que hace tiempo te mencione que de niña le tenía mucho miedo a los vampiros? 

Pues ahora odio a la ironia. 

Te voy a contar todo desde el principio.  

Si alguien esta leyendo esto sin mi autorizacion, les juro que los voy a perseguir por toda su vida, y me voy a vengar.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Habia sido un dia comun y corriente, acababa de terminar mi practica de Quidditch. Era la unica en los vestidores, ya todos se habian ido. No se por que pero ese dia queria estar sola. Y me quise relajar duchandome. Al terminar me puse mi ropa y me diriji hacia el castillo. 

Al salir note algo muy raro.  Draco Malfoy y Millicent Bullstrode estaban caminando por el campo de Quidditch. Eso me extraño mucho, y me dio algo de risa. Malfoy y Bullstrode? Eso se lo tenia que contar a alguien. 

No pude resistir la curiosidad, y me quede parada donde estaba. 

Malfoy estaba comenzando a besarla. Comenzo en la boca, y luego comenzo a darle pequeños besos en la cara, luego paso a su garganta. Y ahi se quedo. No se movia de ese lugar. Y Millicent tenia los ojos cerrados y la boca medio abierta. 

Eso me extraño mucho. Y mas raro se volvio cuando pasaron 15 segundos y Malfoy seguia en la misma posicion. Notaba que Millicent se ponia cada vez mas palida. Despues de unos segundos mas, pude escuchar un gemido de ella. 

Ya  me estaba extrañando mucho, parecia como si la estubiera mordiendo. Sin pensarlo me les acerce mas. Y vi que Millicente estaba intentando vaga y debilmente apartar a Malfoy de su garganta. 

La garganta de Bullstrode estaba muy roja, a comparacion de su cara palida. Al acercarme algo mas, note que Malfoy en verdad la estaba mordiendo. Y que una gota de sangre se estaba escurriendo de sus labios. 

Quede impactada. 

Me fui acercando mas, tal vez estaba viendo mal. Pero Millicent ya estaba muy palida, y Malfoy movia los labios lentamente, como si estubiera chupando.  

Entonces Malfoy abrio los ojos, y solto a Millicent, quien desmayada, cayo al suelo. 

No pude evitar suspirar de shock. Y Malfoy lo noto. Y se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahi. 

-Malfoy...- murmure. – No...no lo puedo creer...eres un.....un vampiro. 

Mafoy palidecio y se me quedo mirando. Yo no sabia que hacer, no sabia que pensar, hasta que una sola solucion aparecio en mi cabeza: tenia que salir de ese lugar lo mas antes posible y avisarle a alguien que habia un vampiro en Hogwarts. 

Di la media vuelta y comenze a correr lo mas rapido que pude. 

Estaba llena de adrenalina y me sorprendi de la velocidad con la que corria hacia el inmenso castillo. Pero no fue suficiente. 

Entonces senti la precencia de Malfoy, quien me agarro por la espalda, y me sujeto con un brazo envolviendo mi estomago. Entonces senti su caliente aliento en mi garganta, y no fue mucho despues que senti el par de colmillos undiendose en mi piel. 

Di un grito, esperaba que alguien me salvara, que alguien me estubiera viendo y que viniera a rescatarme. Comenze a gritar, pero Malfoy me tapo la boca con su otra mano. 

No dolia para nada la mordida que me estaba dando. Se sentia como un beso, un beso debilitador, de los que te hacen sentir tus pies como de gelatina. Cerre los ojos. Comenze a debilitarme mucho, y mi garganta ya me estaba comenzando a doler. Entonces senti como Malfoy dejo de morderme, y me beso la herida varias veces. Y me solto. 

Cai en el suelo, no tenia la fuerza de permanecer parada. Pensaba que iba a morir. Entonces vi a Malfoy morderse la mano, y comenzo a sangrar. Se arrodillo frente a mi, y puso su mano en mi boca. Sin pensarlo, y sin otra opcion, comenze a tomar su sangre. Sabia amarga, y no me gustaba el sabor que me dejaba. Pero despues de un momento comenze a disfrutarla, y llego hasta gustarme. 

Entonces quito su mano de mi boca. Y yo me senti horrible. Sentia mi vida irse de mi cuerpo. Entonces desmaye. 

En verdad, mori.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Abri los ojos, y lo primero que vi fue el cielo lleno de estrellas, despues vi la cara de Malfoy quien me estaba viendo intensamente. 

Todavia no registraba lo que habia sucedido, no sabia, no queria creer que ahora era un vampiro. 

Entonces me pare. Me pare con una fuerza, destreza y rapidez que nunca antes habia tenido. Y quede sorprendida. Me sentia llena de vida y muerta al mismo tiempo. Cuando me pare vi a lo lejos el bosque prohibido. Pero con la mirada que tenia podia concentrarme y ver el tallo de los arboles y los insectos. Quede sorprendida. Tenia una vista increible. 

Me toque la cara, queria ver si habia cambiado algo en ella, pero todo seguia igual, la unica diferencia que sentia era que mis manos eran un poco mas frias. Entonces puse mis manos arriba de mi corazon, y quede aterrada al no sentirlo latir. 

-Eres hermosa.- me dijo Malfoy. 

Entonces realize que el estaba ahi, voltee a verlo, y vi que sus ojos azules eran impresionantes. 

-Que.......que me has hecho? – logre susurrarle. 

-Te he convertido en uno de nosotros.- me dijo, viendome intensamente. 

- Por que? Yo no quiero ser esto. Yo quiero tener una vida normal!- le dije, creo que me iba a poner a llorar. 

-Te puedo hacer feliz.- me dijo. – Ahora tu y yo tenemos algo en comun. Se que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero desde que me volvieron vampiro, he tenido esta vista impresionante, y me he fijado en lo hermosa que eres en realidad. 

Yo no sabia que decir, comenze a respirar rapidamente. 

-Piensalo, si estamos juntos nadie nos va a poder separar, estariamos juntos para siempre. Yo te amaria. 

Comenzo a acercarse. Yo estaba enfadada y le di una cachetada. 

-Como te atreves....Se lo voy a decir a Dumbledore, le voy a decir que tu eres un vampiro y... 

-No, no lo haras.- dijo el, sonriendome. – Ya que sabes que Dumbledore se enteraria que tu eres un vampiro tambien, y tanto a ti como a mi, nos expulsarian. Y tu no quieres eso. 

Me le quede viendo. Estaba segura que si decia otra palabra me iba a poner a llorar. Di la media vuleta y comenze a correr hacia el castillo, queria acostarme, queria pensar que todo esto era un sueño. 

Me sorprendi al ver que en un minuto ya estaba enfrente de la entrada a la casa de Gryffindor. Estaba aterrada. Murmure la contraseña, subi a mi cuarto.

Agarre mi pequeño espejo que tenia en mi mesa de dormir, pidiendo con todas las fuerzas que pudiera ver un reflejo mio. Lo puse enfrente de mi. Y quede en shock al solo ver la cama que estaba atras de mi.

 Me tire a la cama, y comenze a llorar. Despues de un tiempo quede dormida.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Abri los ojos lentamente. Sentia que algo me estaba quemando toda la piel, y dolia. El dolor empeoraba cada segundo. Y hubo un momento en que senti que si no me movia comenzaria a arder en llamas. Abri los ojos, y note que la vaga luz del sol estaba entrando por la ventana que estaba alado de mi cama. Mis ojos se irritaron al ver la luz tan fijamente. 

Entonces la luz me comenzo a quemar peor. Grite de dolor y salte de la cama. Con los ojos aterrorizados. Despertando a mis compañeras de cuarto, quienes despertaron alarmadas, preguntando si todo estaba bien. 

Yo estaba recargada en la pared al otro extremo del cuarto, mirando hacia algun lugar con sombra. 

-Estoy bien gracias.- logre decir.  

Me di cuenta que ya casi llegaba la hora de ir a desayunar, me cambie y baje al gran salon. 

Habian pocas personas. Voltee a la mesa de Slytherin y note a Malfoy sentado a un extremo. Me veia con una sonrisa. Voltee a otro lado no le queria seguir la corriente. Me sente en la mesa de Gryffindor, y note que Harry, Hermione y Ron ya estaban ahi. Me sente alado de Harry. Tenia hambre y sed. Mucha sed. 

Comenze a comer y a tomar. Pero la sed que tenia era diferente, nunca habia tenido este tipo de sed antes. Voltee a ver a Harry. Y lo primero que vi fue su cuello. Que delicioso se veia. Podia notar la vena que tenia en ese lugar. Como sabria su sangre?  

Volvi a voltear hacia mi comida. No. Me dije a mi misma. No voy a tomar sangre. No quiero tomar sangre. 

_Pero es que no es cuetion de querer. Necesitas sangre. Tal como necesitas agua y comida._ Escuche la voz de Malfoy en mi mente.

Voltee a verlo extrañada, y al verlo me seguia sonriendo. Subio una de sus manos y me saludo. Yo estaba enojada. 

_Como hace eso? _Me pregunte a mi misma. 

_Todos los vampiros pueden leer la mente de los mas debiles. _Volvi a escuchar la voz de Malfoy. 

_Te vas a callar? Dejame en paz, Malfoy. _Pense enojada. 

_No me puedes huir para siempre. Somos los unicos vampiros aqui, y hay muchas cosas que te tengo que enseñ_ar. _Por ejemplo, como tomar sangre sin matar a la victima. Se que quieres morderle el cuello a Potter. Pero con tu inexperiencia lo matarias. Yo mate a mi primer victima. _

_Largate de mi mente, no quiero hablar con tigo. __Eres....eres un monstruo. Pense. _

_Soy tan monstruo como tu, cariñ_o. 

Enojada, e indignada. Me pare de la mesa, e ignorando a todos sali rapidamente del gran salon.  

_Debes cuidar tu velocidad, Weasley. No quieres enseñarle a todos tus poderes supernaturales. _

_Deja de hacer eso! _Pense. Y me hice una nota mental, de aprender a bloquear la mente. Oclumencia. Pero ahorita no era tiempo para eso. En 10 minutos comenzaba la clase de Hechizos, y me dirije al salon.  

Me sente, y comenze a esperar a que comenzase la clase. Estaba muy agradecida que no me tocaba alado de una ventana. 

Despues de un momento el salon se comenzo a llenar. Eso fue malo. Todos y cada uno de mis compañeros me daba una hambre tremenda. Trate de concentrarme en el profesor Flitwick, pero note que podia ver una vena en su cuello. Me estaba volviendo loca. Trate de distraerme volteando a ver por la ventana. Pero con solo mirar la luz del sol ya se me irritaban los ojos. No podia soportarlo. Sin pedir permiso me pare y sali corriendo del salon. Sabia que si no lo hacia terminaria mordiendo a alguien.  Comenze a correr por los pasillos. 

Ya era suficiente. 

_MALFOY _ Pense.  _MALFOY TE ESTARE ESPERANDO ENFRENTE DE LAS ESCALERAS QUE LLEVAN  A LOS CALABOZOS. VEN INMEDIATAMENTE. _

_Me gusta cuando interrumpes mi clase de Transformaciones. _Sono la voz de Malfoy en mi mente. 

_Callate ya! Y ven. _

Comenze a andar de un lado a otro ansiosa, entonces despues de dos minutos senti una presencia atras de mi. Voltee y vi que el pasillo estaba vacio. Al vover a voltear al frente vi a Malfoy parado enfrente de mi. Con una mirada de triunfo. 

-Que quieres, cariño.- me dijo. 

-Deja de llamarme asi. Ya no lo aguanto. Me has convertido en un moustro. Debe de haber una forma de volverme normal. 

Malfoy se comenzo a reir. –Se ve que no has puesto mucha atencion en Defensa Contra Las Artes Obscuras. No hay forma. 

Yo palideci. 

-Vas a tener que aprender a vivir asi. No esta tan mal. Nunca te mueres.. 

-Nunca pedi tu opinion....Por que? Por que a mi? Por que me convertiste en esto. 

-Nunca te quise convertir a ti. Te converti ya que si no lo hacia le hubieras dicho a todos que soy un vampiro. 

Comenze a mirar al piso, era cierto. Y entendia como se sentia, ya que yo ahora era tambien un vampiro, y no queria ser tratada como una criatura. 

-Tengo sed. – Logre decir sin mirarlo. 

-Tendras que esperar hasta la noche. Es mas seguro hacerlo a esas horas para que nadie te descubra. Se que puedes aguantarte. 

Voltee a verlo.  

-Nos vemos a la media noche en este mismo lugar, vamos de cazeria...- me dijo, viendome con una sonrisa. 

-Te odi.............- Pero no pude decirlo. No se por que, pero en verdad no sentia odio hacia el. Solamente estaba profundamente enojada. Y sentia algo nuevo. Estoy segura que eso tiene que ver con que el es mi creador, creo que eso formo un lazo entre nosotros. Malfoy dejo de sonreir. 

-Ok...- logre murmurar.

Y con eso, Malfoy volvio a sonreir coquetamente. Se despidio de mi, dio la media vuelta, y comenzo a correr del pasillo. Desaparecio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 

Esperar hasta la media noche fue mucho mas dificil de hacer de lo que habia pensado. Mi sed crecia cada momento mas, y a cualquier lado que volteaba veia personas. Mortales con una sangre que seguramente sabia deliciosa. Ya no podia parar de pensar en eso, por mas que no queria hacerlo, no podia detenerlo. Tal como Malfoy lo habia dicho. Lo necesitaba. 

Tambien note que era muy diferente a como era antes. Era mas inteligente, ese dia me tocaba pociones e historia magica. Nunca habia entendido esas materias tan bien, incluso me aburri de lo faciles que eran. Y la pocion que teniamos que hacer ese dia la hice en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sorprendiendo a todo mundo. 

Tambien me tocaba Hechizos. Me costaba mas trabajo hacer esos faciles encantamientos. Pero logre dominar la mayoria. Ahora sabia por que los magos que ansiaban la inmortalidad no se convertian en vampiros: por que los volvia mucho mas debiles hablando de magia. 

Estube todo el dia huyendo de la luz del sol, y por suerte nunca me toco sentarme alado de ventanas.  

Ya no hablaba con nadie, ya que solo me fijaba en sus cuellos, y tenia miedo a que si les decia algo, terminaria mordiendolos.  

Asi paso el tiempo, era dificil esconder mis nuevos cambios y apetitos. 

Hasta que llego la media noche. Yo estaba muy ansiosa, y estaba esperando a Malfoy en el mismo lugar. Yo no soportaba mas. Tenia que tomar sangre en ese momento. 

Hasta que aparecio atras de mi. No me asuste, pero rode los ojos.  

-Podrias dejar de hacer eso.  

-Como digas. – fue lo que me dijo. – Acompañame.  

Y me guio por unos pasillos, bajamos unas escaleras, y llegamos a un pasillo largo donde se encontraba un cuadro que mostraba muchas frutas, entre ellas una pera. Malfoy alzo la mano y le quisquilleo. Haciendo que el cuadro se abriese como una puerta, guiandonos a la cocina. 

Nos metimos, estaba todo obscuro.  

-Ven aqui.- dijo Draco. Y entonces aparecio un pequeño elfo domestico, quien estaba muy palido. Malfoy volteo a verme, y con la mirada que tenia supe que es lo que tenia que hacer. 

Sin remordimientos o asco, me arrodille y hundi mis colmillos en la garganta de la pequeña criatura. Y comenze a chupar.  

Tomar la sangre fue como satisfacer una sed enorme que te ha dudado por mucho tiempo, no sabia muy bien la sangre, pero tampoco estaba mal. Me daba un alivio tremendo a todo el cuerpo el cual por la espera habia estado muy tenso y ansioso. Ahora me estaba calmando, y estaba disfrutando de cada gota de sangre que tomaba. 

-Basta.- escuche a Malfoy decir. Y asi hice. – Lo vas a matar si sigues tomando. 

Pero yo todavia no estaba satisfecha, habia esperado mucho, todavia tenia sed. Entonces aparecio otro elfo quien nos veia con terror. Se acerco, y yo hundi mis colmillos en su cuello. 

Ya con la sangre de este, me sentia mucho mejor, me pare con mas destreza y abilidad, y vi a los dos elfos quienes estaban muy palidos y debiles. 

-Como hiciste para que estos elfos se dejaran hacer esto. Y como sabes que no nos van a delatar.- le pregunte a Malfoy todavia mirando la palida cara de los elfos quienes ya se iban llendo. 

-Muchas razones. Primera, los elfos le temen mucho a los vampiros, yo los amenaze con hacerles algo malo si dicen algo. Segundo estos elfos le pertenecian antes a mi familia, pero los despidieron por desobediencia, pero como son elfos domesticos todavia sienten que le deben a mi familia. 

Quede callada, siempre supe que los elfos harian cualquier cosa por su familia, pero nunca me imagine que esa cualquier cosa podria ser su propia sangre para alimentarnos. 

-Supongo que ya estas satisfecha, no?- me pregunto.Yo voltee a verlo, y le dije que si. 

-Vamos afuera. Hay unas cosas que te quiero enseñar.- me dijo. No sabia si acceder o no, pero luego pense que que perderia si fuera, despues de todo, los dos eramos los unicos vampiros en ese lugar. 

Fuimos rapida y calladamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts para que nadie nos pudiera cachar. No fue mucho hasta que salimos a la fria madrugada. 

Todo estaba muy obscuro. Pero por alguna razon, podia ver con muy buena claridad. Podia ver mejor que en el dia. Me gustaba la fria brisa de la noche. Me relajaba el sonido del viento moviendo los arboles del bosque prohibido. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas.  Malfoy estaba alado de mi. Y entonces dejo de caminar. Voltee a verlo, queria saber si pasaba algo. 

-Lo siento.- me dijo. Yo no sabia a que se refreria. 

-Que es lo que sientes? 

-Siento haberte convertido en un vampiro. Te voy a decir la verdad, me he estado fijando en tu belleza desde hace mucho tiempo. Y en verdad no tenia otra opcion. 

-Te entiendo.- le dije, y el me vio sorprendido. –No digo que me alegro que me hayas convertido en esto, y tampoco digo que no estoy muy enojada con tigo. Lo que te digo es que ahora se que es lo que sientes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en tu lugar. 

Malfoy me sonrio. Y yo no pude luchar las ganas de sonreirle tambien. Ya te habia contado que creia que desde que el me mordio habia un lazo entre nosotros  que nos conectaba, era como si yo lo queria a el por ser mi creador. Ahora que estoy escribiendo todo esto, estoy segura por eso. Y ahora se que todo vampiro siente afecto hacia el vampiro que los creo. No podia lastimarlo, no podia hacerlo sufrir ya que eso me lastimaria, y me haria sufrir a mi tambien. Si el era feliz, yo estaria tranquila. No podia sentir odio hacia el, lo que habia pasado mas temprano era que ya no podia controlar mi ira. Uno dice cosas sin pensar al estar enojado. 

Ademas, como podria odiar a alguien tan guapo. 

No puedo creer que acabo de escribir eso. Pero supongo que es completamente entendible, dado a los hechos que ahora te voy a contar. 

Malfoy rompio el silencio que siguio despues de nuestra conversacion, y me pidio que lo siguiera. Y asi hice. 

Me llevo a una de las paredes del castillo. Volteer hacia arriba, y vi que era en verdad la parte de abajo de la torre mas alta de Hogwarts: la torre de astronomia.

Voltee a ver que era lo que me queria enseñar Malfoy aqui. 

-Recarga tus manos en la pared.-me dijo. Yo lo vi extrañada, pero lo hice de todas maneras.  

-Ahora pon uno de tus pies.- Todavia mas extrañada asi lo hice. 

-Y sube el otro. 

-Pero me caere.- le dije. 

-No, no lo haras.- me respondio. Entonces subi mi otro pie, y quede impactada al ver que me quede firme en la pared. Como si fuera en verdad una parte plana.  

-Vampiros pueden caminar en las paredes.- me dijo, entonces dio un brinco, y se puso en la misma posicion alado de mi. 

Ahorita que lo pienso, estaba como una araña en la pared. Y me encantaria saber que diria Ron al verme. 

-Muevete.- me dijo Malfoy sonriendo. Entonces comenze a "gatear" por la pared. Era muy extraño, algo completamente nuevo. Pero me gustaba. 

-Hagamos una carrera. – me dijo, y voltee a verlo. Tenia una sonrisa de niño en la cara. 

-Como que una carrera.- le pregunte. 

-El primero que llega hasta arriba gana. 

Yo lo vi como si estubiera loco, pero lo decia en serio. 

-Oh es que eres una cobarde?- me dijo. 

Entonces sonrei. Y accedi. Entonces Malfoy comenzo a subir rapidamente la torre, y yo tambien. Ya no gateabamos, sino que dabamos pasos, y nos dabamos mas impulso con las manos. Cuando llegaba una ventana, simplemte la saltabamos y al pasarla nos pegariamos a la pared de nuevo. Yo me estaba riendo como loca, era muy divertido. Estabamos por la mitad de la torre, y vi hacia abajo, estabamos muy alto, pero nunca le tuve miedo a las alturas. Y segui subiendo. Estaba justo a lado de Malfoy. 

*~*~*~ 

El profesor Flitwick estaba en el salon de Hechizos buscando su varita, siempre la olvidaba. No la podia encontrar por ningun sitio. Estaba de espaldas a la ventana. 

Volteo ligeramente, y vio una sombrar pasar rapidamente por la ventana hacia arriba. 

_Ya me debo de estar volviendo loco. _

*~*~*~ 

Malfoy y yo nos estamos riendo como locos mientras subiamos, ya casi llegabamos a la punta.  

Llegamos al mismo tiempo, pero con la rapidez que ibamos, salimos impactados al aire arriba de la torre. Y caimos. 

Malfoy cayo primero y despues yo. Nos estabamos riendo como locos.  

-Ja! Te gane. – me dijo Malfoy entre risas. Yo estaba tratando de agarrar el aliento, y parar de reirme. Eso habia sido increible. 

Entonces Malfoy sonriendo se me acerco, y me agarro la mano. 

-Saltamos.- me dijo.  

-Que que?? Te has vuelto loco?- le dije impactada. 

Malfoy se comenzo a reir. –Somo inmortales, no nos vamos a morir, ni siquiera vamos a sentir dolor por caernos. Recuerda que solo nos morimos con una estaca de madera clavada al corazon. 

Yo lo veia como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. Pero Malfoy me tenia sujetada de la mano, y comenzo a correr. 

-No!.- dije, pero me estaba comenzando a reir. – Detente!. 

Pero muy tarde, saltamos. 

Vi el bosque prohibido,  el lago, y a lo lejos el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Era una vista hermosa. Pero luego comenzamos a caer. Y comenze a gritar como loca.  

-Wuuuuuhu!- gritaba Malfoy emocionado mientras caimos rapidamente, sujetados de la mano.

*~*~*~ 

El profesor Flitwick seguia sin encontrar su varita, estaba buscando bajo una de las mesas. 

Cuando de reojo vio a dos sombras caer por la ventana. 

_Chiflado debo de estar ya! Chiflado! _

*~*~*~ 

Seguiamos cayendo. Era una sensacion asombrosa, sentia el fuerte viento pegandome en la cara, y mi cabellera estaba en el aire.  

Y estaba agarrando a Malfoy. 

- Pon los pies al frente!- me dijo el emocionado. 

Hice como me lo pidio, y vi hacia el suelo, el cual se veia cada vez mas y mas cerca. 

Hasta que llegamos. 

Caimos de pie, pero la presion nos hico arrodillarnos. Pero no sentia absolutamente nada de dolor. Estaba sorprendida.

Malfoy se reia como histerico, entonces me comenze a reir tambien. 

-Eso...Eso fue increible...- le dijo. Entonces Malfoy me volvio a agarrar de la mano, y comenzo a correr hacia el bosque prohibido. 

-Malfoy! Eso es muy peligroso a estas horas. 

-Los peligrosos somos nosotros! Ya somos una de las criaturas obscuras, mas bien vamos a ser temidos! El bosque es muy romantico. 

Y entonces nos metimos en el.  

Tenia razon, el bosque era muy hermoso en la noche.  Entonces Malfoy comenzo a hacerme cosquillas. Yo me reia como fuertemente, y le pedia que parase. Entonces comenze a correr sonriente, y Malfoy me perseguia.  

Me estaba riendo mucho. Corriamos extremadamente rapido, decenas de arboles pasaban por nostros cada momento. 

Llegamos a una parte donde no habia ningun arbol, era una planicie con solo pasto, y en el centro de ella habia una manada de unicornios. Ellos al vernos se pararon y comenzaron a huir. 

Malfoy me seguia persiguiendo, y yo corria todavia mas rapido. 

Quede sorprendida al ver que corria entre los unicornios, y que era mas rapida que ellos, despues de un instante los pase, y llegamos a una zona llena de arboles de nuevo. 

Me pare, no veia a Malfoy por ninguna parte, me comenze a reir trionfalmente, hasta que el salto de la nada, y me atrapo, caimos y comenzamos a rodar ya que habia una depresion muy grande atras mio. 

Para cualquier humano rodar de esa manera, debio de haber dio mortal. Pero para nosotros era una diversion.  

Al terminar la despresion, paramos de rodar. Y Malfoy cayo arriba de mi, con sus dos manos recargando su cuerpo. 

Nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro. Me encantaban sus ojos. 

Estubimos en silencio viendonos por algun tiempo. 

Hasta que yo actue. 

Levante mi cara un poco. 

Y lo bese en los labios. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Fue el mejor beso de mi vida, y esa noche fue la mejor noche que podia imaginarme. De todas las cosas que hice, el beso fue lo mejor. 

Pero seguire hablando de eso luego.  

Te preguntaras como puedo escribir todo tan detalladamente, cosa que nunca habia hecho, la respuesta es simple: vampiros tenemos una muy buena memoria. 

He escrito todas estas paginas en un minuto, aunque no me lo creas.  

Otra cosa que queria decir. Si alguien ha leido esto hasta aqua, esta condenado por una vampira, que los persiguira por entrometidos. 

Sabes, ser vampiro, no es tan malo despues de todo...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

N/A: Hay esta el segundo capitulo ^^, espero que les haya gustado. Ya voy a comenzar con el tercero, donde muchas cosas van a pasar.  

Wow! Gracias por todos sus reviews! 

**Araya Figg: **Gracias por tus comentarios! Ya se que no te gusta Bellatrix, pero ella saldra varias veces en este fic.  Pero una cosa, los vampiros son inmortales, pero si hay forma de matarlos. 

**Nisa: **Gracias por tu comentario tambien! La idea en verdad me vino de la nada chateando con Kayi, y despues comenze a formar toda la historia en mi mente ^^ espero que te guste este cap. 

**Nakuru10: **A muchos chamos nos gusta el romance, nada mas que preferimos escribir de cosas de accion. Este fic, me vino de la nada, y me parecio mala idea no escribirlo. 

**Gwen Lupin: **Gracias por tu review! Y acerca de lo de ginny no poder estar bajo la luz del sol...hmm, ya veras que es lo que haran ^^ Estoy planeando el siguiente cap de Celebrity Deathmatch, pero ultimamente no me estoy fijando mucho en Wingledom y ese fic. Ya que estoy escribiendo este, y otro de humor con Nisa y Kayi (Araya Figg)!  

**Virginia W. de Malfoy: ***sonrojado* gracias...espero que te guste este cap.. 

**Athena Katsura: **Gracias por tu review! A mi tambien me gustan muchos los vampiros, y lo que hice fue juntar esa idea con una de mis parejas preferidas ^^ 

**Viena: **Espero no haber tardado tanto. Y muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios. 

**cristina_Malfoy : **No te preocupes, nunca dejo mis fics a medias..si comienzo algo, siempre me gusta terminarlo. Espero que te haya gustado este cap ^^ 

**Patricya Weasley **: Gracias, espero que tmb te guste este ^^ 

**Yo: **Nunca dije que le tenian miedo a los cruzifijos ^^ ( no quiero meter nada religioso en el fic), y acerca de los ajos..solo auyentan a los fantasmas malignos ^^ pero a los vampiros no les gusta comer mucho ajo que digamos..** Acerca de lo del ataud, en verdad no me llama mucho la atencion, ademas era imposible ponerlo en la historia, hubiera sido muy obvio si Draco llega con tremendo ataud a la escuela ^-^ Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te haya gustado este cap. **

***Rosie-chan* : **Me alegra que te guste, y acerca de lo de triste....el fic se pondra mucho mas dramatico. ^^ 

**Luadica: **Leere tu historia, y espero que te haya gustado este cap. 

**violet-chan** : *sonrojo fuertemente* muchas gracias por tus comentarios.. ^-^ Y espero que te guste este cap.. 

**Arladiel: **Espero no haber tardado demasiado.. ^^ Gracias por leer el fic, y espero que te haya gustado este cap! 

**Alguien: **Gracias! Espero que tambien te guste el segundo cap.. 

**Carcolitas: **Gracias por agregarme a tu lista *comienzo a volver a sonrojar* espero que este cap tambien te guste... 

**Thuringwethil: **Chama! ^^ espero que te haya gustado este cap, al igual que a tu prima! Que bueno que haya tanta gente de venezuela en este lugar ^^ A mi tambien me encantan los vampiros y tmb me gusta D/G. Acerca de los errores de ortografia, se que tengo algunos ^^ y tampoco pongo acentos, porque para ser sincero.....me da una ladilla tremenda! ^^

**Gracias a todos por todos sus reviews, y por favor diganme lo que piensas de este cap. **

_Review! ^-^_****


	3. la pocion y el primer contacto

**Amor vampiro**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Capitulo 3: La Pocion y el primer contacto_

Te seguire contando la historia. Se que has leido el diario de Ginny, una cosa muy tonta de tu parte. Pero otra vez, eres un mortal. Los mortales no son muy inteligentes e ignoran la mayoria del tiempo el peligro que en verdad podemos ser.

 Pero tan siquiera no te voy a tener que contar esa parte ahora. 

Veo que te quedaste en la parte en la que nos besamos. 

Fue un beso increible, es todo lo que te puedo decir. El momento en que nuestros labios hicieron contacto, todos los murcielagos que estaban en los arboles en el bosque prohibido salieron volando. Por que sintieron nuestro poder, nuestra atraccion, nuestro amor. 

Nos besamos por mucho tiempo, nos acariciamos.

 No, no hicimos nada mas. Ya se que tienes esa duda. Puedo leer tu mente, y veo que eres muy entrometido. Pero te voy a contar, ya que de todas maneras de aqui no sales vivo. 

Veras, aunque se dice que los vampiros no tenemos sentimientos, y que nos da igual el amor. La verdad es completamente diferente. Los mortales son los que no valoran el amor como deberia de ser. El amor vampiro es mucho mas intenso que el amor mortal. Ya que el amor vampiro dura para siempre. El amor mortal, al contrario, tarde o temprano termina muriendose. 

Pero seguire con la historia. 

Despues de besarnos por un buen rato, paseamos por el bosque prohibido. 

Ya cuando vimos que era muy tarde, regresamos al castillo.  

Acomopañe a Ginny hasta la entrada de Gryffindor, y con un beso, me fui a la casa de Slytherin. Con una gran sonrisa en los labios. 

El bosque se convirtio en nuestro lugar favorito de pasar el tiempo. Ibamos todas las noches, paseabamos, nos besabamos, y conociamos la belleza de la noche y la naturaleza. 

Ginny no podia andar a la luz del dia, y ese era un problema, buscabamos en la biblioteca todo libro posible, pero no habia nada acerca de esa pocion que me dio Bellatrix. Y yo sabia por que no podiamos encontrar nada, por que esa pocion era magia vudu. Y ese tipo de magia era muy obscura, poderosa e ilegal. Ademas se creia que ya no existia.  

Ginny comenzo a hacerse la enferma como escusa para no tener que salir del castillo para las actividades de afuera como Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas. Y me dijo que no habia otra opcion mas que dejase el equipo de Quidditch. Pero yo nunca la deje hacerlo, siempre le decia que encontrariamos los ingredientes de esa pocion, y que todo volveria a ser normal. Era un problema muy grande.  Ginny no podria pretender que estaba enferma todo el tiempo, teniamos que encontrar esa pocion. Pero nunca encontramos el libro adecuado.  

No sabia como le ibamos a hacer, pronto todos notarian que Ginny nunca salia al sol, y logicamente comenzarian a sospechar. Pero yo nunca paraba de buscar en la biblioteca. Siempre buscaba en cualquier rincon libros sobre pociones y vampiros, pero nunca habia lo que buscaba. 

Llego un punto en el que pense que si no encontrabamos algo rapido tendriamos que escapar de Hogwarts, por que si no, tarde o temprano todos se enterarian. 

Te preguntaras si Ginny siempre tomaba sangre de elfos domesticos. No, no lo hacia siempre. 

Ginny comenzo a utilizar la misma tactica que yo para conseguir sangre. Cuando el sol se ocultase ella saldria con algun muchacho y le quitaria un poco de sangre. 

No puedo decir que eso no ponia celoso. Por que si lo hacia. Cada vez que paseaba con alguien en las afueras del castillo, yo la vigilaba por una de las ventanas. No es que desconfiase de ella. Pero estaba celoso, celoso que ella tendria que besar a otro chico. Sabia que no lo hacia con sentimientos, con esa pacion con la que me besaba a mi. 

Pero no podia evitarlo, la amaba con todo mi ser.  No se que haria sin ella. 

Cuando terminaba de tomar la sangre que necesitaba de sus victimas regresaria rapidamente al castillo, me buscaria, me daria un beso, y saldriamos de nuevo al bosque prohibido.

Quiero aclarar que nosotros no necesitabamos sangre diario, pero si por lo menos una vez cada dos dias. A veces ibamos con elfos domesticos y a veces con humanos. 

Estando en el bosque se me olvidaban mis preocupaciones que alguien nos descubriese, y las preocupaciones acerca de Ginny. Esos momentos eran solo entre ella y yo. Era maravilloso ir caminando en la obscuridad de la noche, en un bosque encantado con arboles tan altos.

El frio de la noche, y la brisa hacian los momentos mas relajadores. De vez en cuando veiamos alguna criatura misteriosa,y hermosa. Eramos mas poderosos que todos ellos, ahora eramos nosotros los temidos. El bosque era nuestro. 

Nos sorprendiamos con lo enorme que era. Nunca hemos logrado llegar hasta donde termina. He comenzado a sospechar que es un bosque sin fin. Si un mortal se pierde en el centro, este moriria. Pero nosotros no nos preocupabamos. Nos encantaba el misterio que tenia. 

Mientras mas te adentrabas los arboles se volvian mas grandes y altos, y la obscuridad se volvia mas intensa.

Nosotros no necesitabamos una varita para que nos diera luz, ya que los vampiros podemos ver mejor en la obscuridad. 

Era tan hermoso, y relajador. Era como apartarnos del mundo, y olvidar todos los problemas. Un lugar solo para nosotros. Sin peligro alguno para un par vampiros. 

Que equivocados estabamos. 

Era una noche como todas las demas. Caminabamos lentamente, agarrados de la mano, contemplando los inmensos arboles. Y la intensa nieblina que hacia. Era una noche tenebrosa, cosa que nos gustaba. No se veian las estrellas, ya que los arboles y la nieblina nos las tapaban. 

Nuestra paz y tranquilidad fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por un ruido de unos pasos que iban corriendo atras de nosotros.  

Volteamos inmediatamente para ver quien estaba ahi. Pero no vimos a nadie, solo el monton de arboles.  

Al momento de voltear al frente de nuevo, Ginny dio un pequeño grito, y yo me soprendi mucho. 

En frente de nosotros, habia un hombre, como de 2 metros de alto, robusto, con pelo negro, y piel muy blanca. Tenia una exprecion de furia y nos veia a nosotros como con hambre. 

Ginny me apreto la mano fuertemente, y ambos dimos un paso atras. El hombre no se movia, ni nos decia nada, solo se nos quedaba mirando furiosamente, y tenia la boca abierta. 

Note que era un vampiro. 

El hombre se veia como que si nos iba a atacar. Y por primera vez en mi vida de vampiro senti terror. Pero no terror a que me pasase algo a mi, sino a que este vampiro lastimase a la persona que amo. 

Me puse enfrente de Ginny. 

-Corre, vete de aqui.- le susurre. 

-No te voy a dejar solo con el.- fue lo que me dijo. 

Pero muy tarde, el enorme hombre salto con una destreza muy grande, y se abalanzo contra nosotros. Me dio un golpe fuerte en la cara, y sali disparado hacia un arbol que estaba a 5 metros atras de mi.  

Ginny lo veia perpleja, no sabia que hacer, si atacarlo o ir a ver como me encontraba. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decidir, por que para shock mio, el vampiro la agarro con una mano por el cuello, la alzo facilmente y la lanzo fuertemente a un arbol. 

Pero eso no fue suficiente para el, por que despues comenzo a correr hacia ella, y la volvio a alzar. Entonces, lo que hico despues me dejo perplejo. Mientras la tenia alzada, acerco su cuello a su boca. Y la mordio. 

Ginny dio un grito mitad de dolor, mitad exasperada. Pero la ira ya se estaba apoderando de mi, me pare furiosamente, y con una velocidad que nunca antes habia utilizado me abalance en contra del hombre. Le di un fuerte golpe atras de su cabeza. Esta gruño de dolor, y solto a Ginny, quien un poco dolorida cayo al piso, sobandose el cuello.  

El feroz vampiro volteo y me miro gruñendo,  hico movimientos que yo no pude seguir por su gran velocidad y me dio dos fuertes golpes, uno en la cara y otro en el estomago, cai al suelo adolorido, pero el vampiro me alzo tambien a mi. Y pronto senti sus dos colmillos en mi garganta. Me estaba mordiendo ferozmente, cosa que dolia. 

Pero Ginny habia agarrado una enorme piedra y se la habia aventado a la cabeza del vampiro, este sin embargo no le hico caso. 

Sabia que Ginny ya no sabia que hacer, al igual que sabia que si este vampiro seguia quitandome sangre, me mataria, por que estoy seguro que me queria vaciar. 

Entonces Ginny se acerco a el con un palo enorme, le iba a pegar, intentaba matarlo. Pero el hombre hico un movimiento con la mano, y le pego a Ginny, quien salio disparada hacia un arbol. Pense que yo iba a morir. Y lo unico que me preocupo mucho, fue que Ginny estaba ahi, y que seguramente la mataria a ella tambien. 

Trate en vano defenderme, trate pegarle, pero me estaba debilitando mucho con su mortal mordida. 

Hasta que ellos vinieron. 

Dos figuras, de una estatura como la de nosotros llegaron, no se les veia la cara, ya que estaban encapuchados. 

Una de las figuras hico un brinco, y le dio una patada en la cara al vampiro. El cual me solto, y cai al suelo. Ginny corrio rapido hacia mi.  

Apenas podia ver lo que pasaba. 

La persona encapuchada que le habia dado al golpe al vampiro estaba parada en frente de mi, y su vista dirigia al robusto hombre. Quien se estaba tapando la cara de dolor. 

El vampiro se enfurecio, y comenzo a correr hacia la persona, quien simplemente alzo la mano, y formo una bola de energia magica de un color morado, la cual salio disparada hacia el vampiro, y este comenzo a arder en llamas, gritando adolorido. 

Entonces note, que eso era magia vudu. 

La otra persona encapuchada se le acerco al vampiro en llamas, note que tenia una estaca de madera muy afilada en su mano. Hizo un movimiento con la mano, y el vampiro quedo paralizado en la posicion que estaba. Las llamas seguian quemandolo. Entonces clavo la estaca fuertemente en el corazon del vampiro, quien con un ultimo grito de dolor, se convirtio en puro humo de cenizas. 

Entonces, la persona que estaba enfrente de mi volteo a verme. Mi cabeza esta recostada en el regazo de Ginny, quien se veia muy preocupada. 

La persona se quito la capucha que cubria su cara, y note que era una mujer. Tenia pelo largo, y de un color amarillo obscuro. Era muy blanca, y tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes. Era una mujer muy bonita.  

-Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto. 

Yo apenas pude susurrar que si. Entonces vino la otra persona, quien tambien se habia quitado su capucha, y resulto ser un hombre. De pelo cafe claro, al igual que sus ojos, y de una piel blanca. 

-Llevemoslo a la cabaña, ahi podras curarlo bien.- le dijo el hombre a la mujer. 

Ella hico un movimiento con la mano, y comenze a flotar en el aire. Ginny no sabia si confiar o no en estos desconocidos. _Pero nos han salvado la vida._ Le dije en su mente. Ella asintio, y se paro. 

Entonces la pareja nos comenzo a guiar por el inmenso bosque. Nos ibamos adentrando cada vez mas. Yo estaba muy debil, ya que el vampiro me habia quitado mucha sangre, y la mujer me estaba levitando. Ginny caminaba con una mirada sospechosa. 

-Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto ella por fin. 

-Tambien somos vampiros.- le dijo el hombre. 

-Creo que es mejor si nos presentamos en la cabaña, todavia pueden estar _ellos aqui. _

Entonces se quedo callada. Y yo, con lo debil que estaba, desmaye. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Abri los ojos, y lo primero que vi fue un techo hecho de madera. Escuchaba unas voces, y tambien el relajador sonido de las llamas de una chimenea. 

-Draco! Estas despierto.- oi la voz de Ginny, entonces senti como ella se abalanco contra mi, y me abrazo. 

No queria estar acostado, asi que me sente, y vi que estaba acostado en una cama, en un cuarto donde habia una chimenea de piedra, y una mesa. Todo estaba hecho de madera, asi que supuse que estabamos en una cabaña. 

Voltee a ver a Ginny, y vi que el hombre y la mujer que nos habian salvado estaban atras de ella. Estaban vestidos como magos comunes y corrientes, la mujer con una tunica morada. Y el hombre con una azul. 

-Nos alegra haber podido ayudar.- dijo la mujer. 

Yo no sabia bien que decir, estaba algo confundido. 

-Alexandria te ha curado de esa mordida.- me dijo Ginny. Yo todavia seguia sin saber que decir. 

-Yo soy Alexandria.- dijo la mujer sonriendo, y estirando la mano. Para que yo la apretase. 

-Soy Draco Malfoy. 

-Si, nos ha contado todo Ginny.- dijo el hombre, tambien sonriendo y estirando la mano. –Yo soy Vincenzo. 

-Mu..mucho gusto. 

-Ellos tambien son vampiros.- me dijo Ginny. –Adivina cuantos años tienen. 

-De esa manera que lo dices me haces sentir vieja.- le dijo Alexandria. 

-1024 años ella, y Vincenzo tiene 1022. 

Quede sorprendido, era la primera vez que conocia a alguien tan antiguo. 

-Creo que es mejor si hablamos en la sala. – dijo Alexandria. Asi que me pare, y comenze a seguirlos. 

Me sentia como nuevo, no parecia como si hubiese sido atacado. 

Nos guiaron a otro cuarto, el cual estaba adornado con muchas antiguedades, en el centro habia una mesa rectangular. En donde nos sentamos. 

-Ustedes viven aqui?- les pregunte. 

-Hace unos 30 años.- respondio Vincenzo. – Nos quisimos apartar del mundo vampiro. 

Ginny y yo intercambiamos miradas. 

- Por que?.- pregunto Ginny. 

-No saben nada de lo que esta pasando?- pregunto Alexandria. 

Ginny y yo negamos con la cabeza. 

-Pues los vampiros estan divididos en dos grupos. Y estan en guerra.- dijo ella. 

- Los que les gusta tomar sangre de mortales, y los que les gusta tomar sangre...de vampiros. – agrego Vincenzo. 

Ginny y yo abrimos la boca sorprendidos. 

-No es eso.....- comenze. 

-canibalismo, si. – dijo Alexandria. 

-Ese vampiro que se han encontrado es uno de ellos. 

-Nosotros perteneciamos al grupo de vampiros _normales._

-Y por que se fueron?- pregunto Ginny. 

-Hemos peleado por 900 años ya, y no hemos encontrado lo que los dos grupos buscan...Y eramos 4 en la familia.- dijo Vincenzo. –Ahora solo quedamos yo y mi hermana. 

Alexandria tenia una mirada triste. Pero yo tenia otra duda. 

-Como nos encontro ese vampiro? Hay mas vampiros en esta zona aparte de ustedes? 

-No. Ese vampiro era uno de los de Debora.- dijo Alexandria. 

-Que estara buscando ella aqui.- dijo Vincenzo, pero esta vez hacia Alexandria.- No pensara que el orbe se encuentra en este bosque... 

-Eso es imposible. Alguien ya habria  visto el castillo.- dijo ella. 

-Recuerda que el bosque no tiene fin. – le dijo Vincenzo. 

Ambos se quedaron callados. 

-Quien es Debora? Y que orbe? Ella mando ese vampiro a atacarnos?- pregunto Ginny. 

-Debora es la vampiro canibal mas temida de todos. Tiene mas de 2000 años. Y fue una poderosa hechizera vudu. Al convertirse en vampiro, ha quedado con muchos de sus poderes. Tal como yo, pero ella es mucho mas poderosa. Tiene muchos vampiros canibales de su parte, ya que es muy hermosa y creo que utiliza magia vudu para enamorarlos, para que asi ella les pueda dar ordenes. Todo vampiro que se le haya enfrentado a Debora ha muerto. Hay raras veces que sale de su castillo, por lo que siempre manda a uno de sus vampiros a buscarle alguna vicitima.  

-Debora fue una reina hace 2000 años, pero su reinado fue destruido por un mago poderoso, rey de un reinado inmenso. Ella fracasada, y enojada. Se dedico a la magia vudu para vengarse. Termino destruyendo todo el imperio que la derroco con muchas maldiciones terribles. – continuo ella. 

-Pero hay un pequeño problema despues de eso. Ella mato al rey que la derroco con magia vudu, lo hico personalmente. Pero cuando iba a matar a su hijo, que en ese tiempo tenia 18 años, lo encontro muy atractivo. Y decidio no matarlo, para quedarselo para ella. 

-Pero el hijo no queria.- continuo despues Vincenzo, con una pequeña sonrisa.- El le tenia rabia por destruir su patria y su familia. Pero le siguio la corriente, sabia que si se le oponia ella lo mataria, aunque el sabia algo de la magia vudu tambien. El no sabia como acabar con ella, hasta que desafortunadamente fue convertido en vampiro una noche. Tienen que saber que en esos tiempos habian tantos vampiros como mortales. Entonces se le ocurrio una idea al joven. Sabia que muchos hechizeros perdian muchos poderes al convertirse en vampiros.  

- Asi que esa misma noche fue con ella, y sin decirle nada la comenzo a besar. Y la hico inmortal. Debora perdio la mitad de sus poderes, pero aun asi era muy poderosa. Al descubrir que fue lo que le hico el joven ella enfurecio e intento matarlo, pero el habia quedado tambien con algo de sus poderes vudu. No tanto como Debora, pero lo suficiente como para escapar.  

- Y que paso con el? Sigue vivo?- pregunto Ginny. 

-Wilmer es uno de los vampiros vudu que tenemos de nuestro lado.- dijoVincenzo. – Y comprenderas el odio que le tiene a Debora, ella sin embargo, lo ama, pero lo quiere matar, ya que la traiciono, la convirtio en vampiro, y nunca la quiso. 

-Pero tanto Debora como todos los otros vampiros, estamos en la busqueda de un orbe. Un orbe del mago vudu mas poderoso de todos los tiempos. Ese orbe te da poder infinito. Y causa que la persona que lo tenga, sea la mas feliz del mundo. El orbe de Dissaor. – dijo Alexandria. 

-Pero nadie lo ha encontrado, estamos en guerra y tras la busqueda de un orbe. El mundo vampiro siempre ha tenido muchos problemas.- continuo Vincenzo. 

-No sabemos si Debora piensa que el orbe esta aqui y por eso mando a uno de sus vampiros, quien tal vez los vio y le dio hambre. O tal vez ella lo envio solo para que los llevaran con ella. 

-No, eso no es posible.- dijo Ginny.- El trato de matarnos a Draco y a mi. Nunca intento secuestrarnos. 

-Pues supongo, Alexandria, que tendremos que avisar a Wilmer de las sospechas de Debora, seria justamente lo que faltaba, que ella encontrase el orbe.- le dijo Vincenzo.

Alexandria simplemente accedio con la cabeza. 

-Pues supongo que querran dormir, chicos. Ya son las 2:30 de la madrugada. Creo que es mejor si se regresan a Hogwarts, deben de estar exhaustos. 

Ginny y yo nos paramos y junto con el par de hermanos nos ibamos dirigiendo a la puerta. 

-Esperen.- les dije. Todos se pararon a verme. – Ya que veo que ustedes saben algo de magia vudu..me pregunto si ustedes saben algo de esa pocion que hace que la luz del sol no le haga daño a los vampiros. 

-La pocion Solamium? Todos los vampiros vudu la conocen. 

Senti una gran felicidad aporedarse de mi. Les explique que mi creadora me habia dado esa pocion, pero que Ginny no la tenia, y que era imposible seguir asi en el colegio. 

-Pense que ustedes dos ya la tenian! Como nadie se ha dado cuenta y estan en el colegio..- nos dijo Vincenzo.  

-Es facil de hacer, vengan rapido, si nos apuramos podremos terminarla antes del amanezer. 

Ginny y yo intercambiamos miradas alegres y seguimos a Vincenzo y a Alexandria. Nos llevaron a la parte de abajo de la cabaña, donde ya no era de madera, sino de pura tierra, y solo estaba iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas. 

Era un cuarto algo pequeño, las paredes estaban hechas de piedras, pero no se veia eso, ya que solo habian muebles llenos de libros. En el cento de la habitacion habia un caldero algo mas grande de lo normal. En una esquina habia una mesa. 

Alexandria fue a un mueble y saco un gran libro de color gris, lo puso encima de la mesa, y expertamente abrio el libro y encontro la pagina con las recetas. Todos mirabamos el libro, Ginny y yo lo veiamos emocionados. 

_Pocion Solamium: _

_Ingredientes:  _

_1) __Sangre de vampiro_

_2) __Sangre de murcielago_

_3) __Sangre de unicornio_

_4) __Cola de centauro_

_5) __Polvos de Mangromeda_

_6) __Piel de serpiente obscura_

_7) __Pelos de sirena_

_8) __Ojo de gato_

_9) __Pocion Curamiento _

- Sangre de vampiro..tenemos. Sangre de murcielago, hay suficientes en el bosque, al igual que la sangre de unicornio y la cola de centauro. Uno de nosotros tendra que ir a buscarlos.- dijo Alexandria. 

-Yo me ofresco.- dijo Vincenzo.  

-Yo tambien.- me ofreci.  

- Pero no tenemos polvos de Mangromeda, ni pelos de sirena, ni la pocion Curamiento.  

- El profesor Snape tiene eso, podemos ir a buscarlo, yo me ofresco.- dijo Ginny.  

-Bien, nosotros aqui  tenemos piel de serpiente obscura, y ojo de gato. Pues vamos a buscar los ingredientes! 

Yo veia a Ginny preocupado, no queria que andase por ahi, sola. Podia ser peligroso, y mas con todo ese asunto de los vampiros canibales. Que tal si se topaba con otro vampiro de Debora?

Pero Alexandria leyo mis pensamientos. 

-Yo hire con Ginny, no te preocupes Draco.- dijo Alexandria. 

Eso me tranquilizo mucho. 

Despues de eso nos separamos, Alexandria y Ginny se fueron corriendo rapidamente hacia Hogwarts, y nosotros nos adentramos mas al bosque. 

Lo primero que encontramos fue un unicornio. Nos escondimos atras de un arbol y nos asomamos a verlo. 

Estaba tranquilo comiendo pasto. 

-Ahora, uno de nosotros tendra que morderlo, y el otro tendra que poner la sangre en este frasco. 

-Yo lo muerdo. – me ofreci. 

-Ok, pero recuerda. No tomes la sangre, ya que sangre de unicornio es mortal para los vampiros. 

Yo ya sabia eso, pero todo esto era para Ginny. Haria lo que fuera por ella. 

Me le acerce, y con mi fuerza lo sujete cuando intento escarpar, clave mis colmillos en la piel blanca en el cuello del unicornio. Y rapidamente saque mis labios al sentir un fluido salir. El unicornio hacia muchos chillidos y trataba de escapar de mi. Pero lo tenia bien sujetado. 

Vincenzo se acerco, y puso el frasco justo en la herida. Y el liquido transparente, que era la sangre del unicornio lo lleno casi enseguida.  

Entonces solte a la criatura, quien rapido huyo de nosotros. 

Vincenzo tapo el frasco, y sonrio. 

-Bien hecho, ahora solo una cola de centauro. Se donde duermen. Acompañame. 

Entonces lo segui por el bosque. La neblina era ya extremadamente espesa, ya que era de madrugada. Pero con mis ojos, veia todo con mucha claridad. 

Despues de unos minutos de correr rapidamente, Vincenzo se detuvo abruptamente.  

-Que pasa?- le pregunte.  

-Aqui es el lugar.- susurro. Entonces vi que era cierto, los centauros estaban acostados en el suelo, durmiendo pacificamente. Era una gran manada, facil unos 40 de ellos. 

-Este es el plan, entre los dos, le arrancamos la cola a uno de ellos, y escapamos rapidamente de este lugar.  

Accedi, y nos acercamos al centauro que estaba mas cerca a nosotros. 

Entre los dos sujetamos la cola de caballo que tenia, y jalamos fuertemente, haciendo que esta se separace del cuerpo. 

El centauro grito de dolor, y se paro inmediatamente, gritando. Todos despertaron. 

Nosotros ya estabamos corriendo lo mas rapido que podiamos. Eramos tan rapidos, que ninguno de los centauros nos alcanzo, y ninguna de las centenares de flechas que dispararon nos pego. 

*~*~* 

Te voy a enseñar la pagina del diario de Ginny donde ella explica lo que hico con Alexandria. 

_Extracto del diario de Ginny, pagina 135: _

Llegamos rapidamente a Hogwarts. Nos metimos silenciosamente. Todos los pasillos estaban obscuros y con un silencio estremecedor. Fuimos rapidamente a los calabozos. 

La puerta al salon de pociones estaba cerrada, pero Alexandria con su magia vudu la abrio como si no fuese nada. No me preocupaba que alguien nos pudiera ver con el mapa del merodeador. Ya que el mapa no enseña a los vampiros, tal como un espejo. 

Nos metimos al salon, y Alexandria comenzo a examinar los muebles, pronto encontro los polvos de Mangromeda, y los pelos de Sirena. 

Justamente cuando agarro la pocion Curacion, escuchamos unos pasos, y oimos que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta. Las dos nos miramos la una a la otra, y sin pensar, dimos un brinco, y quedamos pegadas con arañas en el techo. 

El profesor Snape entro al salon, no se daba cuenta de nuestra presencia. Y yo pedia con todas mis fuerzas, que no mirase al techo. 

Alexandria me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y señalo con la cabeza a un lugar. Entendi su mensaje, y ambas comenzamos a "gatear" en el techo sigilosamente. 

Una gota de la pocion Curacion cayo del frasco que sujetaba Alexandria, provocando un leve ruido al hacer contacto con el piso. 

Snape quien estaba buscando algo en los estantes, volteo hacia el lugar con el ruido, se acerco a el, y volteo a ver si habia algo en el salon.  

Quede pretificada, iba a voltear hacia arriba, y me iba a descubrir. Alexandria me agarro de la mano. 

Y justo cuando Snape volteo hacia arriba, ella se tiro al piso, provocando que yo la siguiese. 

Fueron una velocidad y movimientos tan exactos que Snape no se dio cuenta, que ahora estabamos ocultadas abajo de una mesa. 

Ahora note la gran destreza de esta vampira que habia vivido ya por un milenio. 

Pero entonces vi que los pies de Snape estaba justo enfrente de la mesa donde estabamos. Entonces vi que se estaban inclinando, se iba a asomar abajo de la mesa. 

Alexandria me volvio a tomar de la mano y con la destreza que tenia hico que estubieramos arriba de la mesa. Snape estaba asomado en el lugar donde estabamos. 

Entonces Alexandria hizo un movimiento en la mano, que causo que unos frascos en el estante que estaba al otro lado de la habitacion explotasen. 

Al parecer Snape se asusto con eso, por que pronto dio un golpe con la mesa, lo que significaba que habia pegado su cabeza con ella.  

Alexandria me agarro de la mano, y salimos corriendo por la puerta de entrada. La atencion de Snape estaba al otro lado de la habitacion. 

Corrimos lo mas rapido posible afuera de Hogwarts, hacia el bosque prohibido. 

_Fin del extracto del diario de Ginny, de la pagina 135-136: _

Solo te enseñe esa parte para que no te quedes con la duda de como fue que Ginny y Alexandria consiguieron los ingredientes. 

No paso mucho hasta que nos reunimos de nuevo en la cabaña. 

Ginny me veia emocionada, por fin ibamos a poder parar de pretender que ella estaba enferma. 

Yo me ofreci para dar mi sangre, pero Alexandria se refuso. 

-Ya has perdido mucha, con la que te quito el vampiro. Yo dare la sangre. 

Entonces se mordio la mano y comenzo a sangrar, puso su mano enfrente del liquido hirviendo que estaba en el caldero, y muchas gotas comenzaron a caer. 

Despues de un momento se tapo la herida con un trapo, y siguio añadiendo los ingredientes de la forma que se debia de hacer. 

Note que esta pocion era mucho mas dificil que una pocion normal. Ya que tenia que poner los ingredientes en el segundo exacto, tenia que batir hacia la direccion necesaria las veces que debia hacer. Y cosas asi, que no tienen que ver mucho con nuestra historia. Si quieres saber algo acerca pociones vudu preguntaselo a un hechizero de ellos. Lastima que no podras, por que despues de mi relato te voy a morder. 

Pero seguire con la historia. 

Despues de media hora, la pocion quedo lista, era del mismo color negro espeso que la mia.  

Vincenzo trajo una copa, donde Alexandria puso un poco del liquido y se lo dimos a Ginny. 

Ella lo agarro emocionada, y me vio, subio la copa y dijo: 

-Salud! 

Y comenzo a tomar. 

No aparecio ningun cambio, pero igual habia sido con migo. 

-Creo que si funciono, intentenlo hoy. Y creo que es hora que ya se vayan a dormir, ya son las 4 de la mañana. Regresen mañana. – nos dijo Alexandria. 

Yo no sabia como agradecerle todo. Nos habian salvado la vida, y nos habian solucionado este tremendo problema en una sola noche. Les debia dos. 

Nos despedimos, y nos fuimos a Hogwarts. 

No teniamos sueño. Quiero mencionar que los vampiros no malgastamos tanto tiempo durmiendo como los mortales. 

Esperamos en la torre de Astronomia que amaneciera. 

Hasta que vi el sol salir, vi a Ginny a ver su efecto. Los primeros rayos caian sobre ella, y no le pasaba nada. Vi que hermosa era al amanecer. 

Ella sonreia, me agarro la cara, y me dio un beso apasionado. 

-El primer beso que te doy, a la luz del dia.- 

*~*~*~*~ 

Esa noche fue el primer contacto que tuvimos con el mundo vampiro, poco sabiamos que pronto seriamos una gran parte de su historia. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

N/A: Por fin he terminado este cap!! Fue algo dificil de escribir...espero que les haya gustado! 

Como habran notado me ENCANTAN las villanas, ya tengo a 3 introducidas ^^ No se por que pero veo a la mujer como muy buena villana O.o....que? si son peligrosas! . En este cap, he dado mas o menos parte de lo que se van a tratar algunos capitulos de este fic, tambien he dicho mucho en los primeros dos capitulos. 

En verdad espero que les haya gustado. 

Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Sin ellos nunca me hubiera animado a seguir con el fic. Por favor siguan dejando ^^ me alegran el dia.. 

**Araya Figg: **Mas te vale que me quites esa demanda, ya que la policia esta jode que jode en la puerta ^^ Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Y ya veras que sera de Bellatrix, ella aparecera varias veces en el fic**. **

**Nisa: **Ya es la segunda que me amenaza O.o Gracias por tus comentarios! Y espero que te haya gustado este fic. Y acerca de la manera de escribir, tambien me gusta mucho tu estilo ^^. 

**Virginia W. de Malfoy: **Muchas gracias por tu review ^^ Y me alegra mucho que te guste el fic. Habra mucho mas romance y drama en este fic. Pero tambien habra misterio, y algo de aventura. Espero que tambien te guste este cap ^^. 

**Athena Katsura: **Gracias por tu comentario! Nop, ya no envejecen, pero tenian 16 años, ya estaban muy desarroladod ;) ademas volverse vampiro te da una que otra caracteristica mas. 

**violet-chan: *** comienzo a sonrojar fuertemente* eh...muc.....digo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios!......me alaga mucho que te guste tanto el fic!! Y en verdad espero que este cap sea igual de bueno....* sigue sonrojado ferozmente* 

**layla kyoyama : **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Y espero que este cap te haya gustado tambien! Me alaga mucho lo que dices. *por si fuera poco, sonrojo aun mas*

Soy de la ciudad de Maracay, Aragua. ^^ Tambien muy orgulloso de mi pais. Conosco a muchas barquisimetanas! Me alaga mucho que te guste el fic. 

**Lilian Malfoy: **Hola! Gracias por tu review, y espero que te guste este cap, veo que no eres una vampiro canibal ;) ^^  No habran muchos mortales en la historia, pero recuerda que muchos seran convertidos en vampiros! 

**Gwenie Lupin: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review! A mi tambien me gustaria poder vivir con alguna chama por la eternidad....quien no!? ^^ Espero que te haya gustado este cap..acerca de los otros fics, no se cuando los actualizare, me estoy apegando mucho a este ^^. Sigue con tu fic Grandes Revelaciones! Mira que estoy demandando a todos los que no actualizen rapido... 

**Girlpotter : **Hola! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Y espero que este cap haya sido tambien igual de bueno. La idea se me ocurrio chateando con una amiga venezolana que conoci por esta pagina (hola kayi!!!) y simplemente se me metio a la cabeza la idea de Draco y Ginny siendo vampiros. Luego se me metio la historia de Debora ^^ Y simplemente comenze a unir todo... Acerca de las cualidades de los vampiros..son muchas! ^-^ Van siendo mencionadas a lo largo de fic. Espero que te guste este cap..^^ 

**Lisa Malfoy Radcliffe: **Gracias por tu review! Y espero que este cap tambien te guste. Va a haber mucho mas D/G en el fic, y cosas muy...inesperadas les pasaran. 

**Liy_Evans_17 : **Espero que este cap tambien te guste, gracias por tu review! ^^ 

**cristina_Malfoy : **Hola!Muchas gracias por tu review! Y espero que te sigua gustando el fic ^^ Sobre tu pregunta, lo voy escribiendo todo con el tiempo. Pero todo el fic ya lo tengo en la cabeza. Tengo planeado ya lo que pasa en casi todos los caps. ^^ Espero que te guste! 

**LOK X MALFOY : **Hola! ^^ Gracias por tu review! A mi me gustaria estar en el papel de Draco, ya que la Ginny que me imagino....es muy guapa :P Tambien me gustaria estar al contacto con Debora......y Alexandria tampoco esta mal ^^ Espero que te guste este cap. 

**franga : **Muchas gracias por tu review! Y espero que te haya gustado como las cosas van pasando ^^ Me alaga mucho que te guste. 

**MELLIZA: **Gracias por tus comentarios! Espero que tambien te agrade este capitulo ^^Tambien me gustaria ser un vampiro...no creo que haya vampiras feas :P  

**Muchisimas gracias a todos por todos sus reviews! Por favor sigan diciendome que es lo que piensan de el, si tienen preguntas, sugerencias, o criticas diganmelo. Si me dejan reviews, me alegraran el dia y me haran muy feliz ^^ si me mandan un mail los amare por siempre. n__n  (x si acaso quieren! Ton_t2@hotmail.com ) **

**Gracias! **

_Review! ^-^_


End file.
